Hidden Desires
by HerSexualToy
Summary: When a desire is hidden away for so long, what happens when Caius finally gives into it?
1. Chapter 1

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Caius POV**

Standing by my window, a smirk playing at my lips as I look out over Volterra; the afternoon sun setting in the sky, turning as I hear a knock at my door.

"Enter" Moving to sit behind my desk, leaning back in my chair, seeing Felix walk through my door, my smirk growing as he bows his head to me.

"Follow me Felix, I have something for you" Standing from my chair and crossing the room to my office door I swiftly walk through the halls and down the stone pathway to the dungeons, hearing his footsteps following behind me.

Reaching the lowest parts of the dungeon, and taking my keys from my pocket as I unlock the door; slipping inside as I hold the door open for Felix to enter. A smirk crossing his lips as he looks over seeing the chains on the wall before looking back at me with a glint in his eye,

"Is this… for me Master?" Giving him a soft nod, moving over to the chains as I motion for him to join me; I watch him cross the room, with a look in his eyes. A look I had never seen before, not even in the centuries I was married to Dora. A look that melted my ice cold heart.

Looking up into his eyes I reach my hand up to his neck, pressing my lips hard against his as I whisper against them.

"Try not to enjoy this too much" Smirking as I pull back, my hands moving, slipping underneath his cloak as I push it from his body letting it fall to the ground; Running my hands down over his chest undoing the buttons on his shirt as expose his chest.

"Hands out in front of you Felix" wrapping the chains around his wrists I pull away from him, my hands move to undo the belt on my pants, pushing them to the floor

"Good boy, now on your knees for me pet!" Watching as he kneels down on the concrete floor, looking up at me, knowing I prefer his silence, his eyes pleading with me. Stepping in front of him, a soft growl erupting from his chest as I look down at him nodding

"Get to work, if you do this right I will see that you are rewarded" Groaning softly as he runs his hands along my length, his touch instantly making it hard, his tongue moving along the base as he licks the length of it to the tip, flicking his tongue over my tip, my hands moving to the back of his head as his lips part as he slowly runs his lips down over my length until he reaches the base, growling softly as he begins to suck as he pulls back running back along to the tip. Closing my eyes as I let my head fall back, groaning louder as his movements become faster

"that's it pet, just like that" Opening my eyes, looking down as I watch him work my length, growling as he looks up into my eyes.

**Felix's POV**

Looking up at Caius as I hear his growl, fighting back a smirk as I run my lips along his length, sinking back down, my hands moving closer to his sac, teasing the sensitive skin as my lips seal around him, my tongue rubbing small circles as I lower down his think rod.

My fingers reaching his balls, rolling them in my hand as I begin to suck, bobbing my head over him. The light growls of his chest spurring me on, taking his length deeper, my mouth hollowing out as I suck harder, wrapping two fingers around his base, stroking up and down just below my mouth, my wrist twisting as my fingers work Caius as he hits the back of my throat.

I swallow hard around him, moaning. The vibrations of my throat clenching as I swallow around him, tugging at his balls, my other hand sliding behind, along that sensitive skin, finger circling around the tight puckered flesh, Caius length growing in my throat, I moan out feeling him tremble so slightly. Inserting my finger just inside his tight hole, my mouth moving up his hard length, licking at every ridge my teeth scraping as I lift off Caius with a popping sound, looking up at Caius, smirking, my fingers still pumping, still tugging at his balls.

Hearing Caius groaning softly as I move along his cock, scraping my teeth along it as I lift my mouth from his cock, Looking up smirking as he sees the challenging look in my eyes

"Do you really wish to challenge your Master, Felix?"

Raising a brow at me, my smirk growing as I continue to challenge him, a small hiss escaping him

"Felix, Are you challenging your master? I can punish you as I am far from through with you yet"

"simply wishing to please you Master" Hearing him hiss once more as I continue to challenge him,

"Felix! Stand! Now!" Smirking softly as I rise to my feet, watching as he undoes my belt, pushing my pants down, "Bend over, hands in front against the wall and not a word or sound is to leave your lips Felix" Doing as he orders, my hands still chained as I hold them over my head against the wall.

"Remember Felix, not a sound"

**Caius' POV**

Smirking as I move my hand over his smooth ass cheek, bringing my hand back, and swinging it to connect before taking my length, teasing it along his ass, my tip teasing his entrance. My hand still resting on Felix' ass, I slowly begin to move my length inside him, pulling away as I continue to tease him.

Swinging my hand once more, connecting again with Felix' ass, I slowly begin to slide my length inside his ass, a soft growl escaping me, I slowly begin to thrust my length deeper inside Felix as my hand moves from his ass, moving to his length as I run my fingers along its length, hearing a soft groan as I wrap my hand around it, moving my hand slowly

"Is that a sound your master hears Felix?" Smirking I place my other hand on his waist, pulling him back against me as I move deeper inside him, a low hiss escaping me as his muscles encase my length leaning over Felix, growling softly in his ear as I hear him fighting a growl

"Your making noise Felix. Disobeying Master means you can't cum until I say so." Straightening up, I continue to move my length harder and deeper inside Felix' ass moving my hand faster along his length as I continue to pull him back to me pushing my shaft deeper inside, the force of each thrust pressing him against the walls as I begin to feel my release building, burying my shaft deeper inside Felix.

I bury my fingers deeper into his side, pulling him back hard against me a growl escaping me. Feeling his body tense, his ass clenching around my length as he begins to plead with me, as I pull him back against my length as I feel it quiver inside him, growling

"Not yet" Pulling Felix, back hard against me I bury my shaft deep inside him, His length beginning to quiver in my grasp as I move my hand faster along it as I feel my release shooting from my length as I hold his waist, my shaft deep inside him growling in his ear

"Now Felix!" As my release began to slow, Felix allowing himself to let go at my command, I removed my hand from his length. Softly pressing my lips against Felix' neck, I slowly began to remove my length from inside him.

Taking a step back as Felix straightened up, I pulled up my pants before turning on my heels and making my way back out of the dungeon, leaving Felix behind. Taking the steps two at a time, I made my way towards my chambers, heading for the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Felix POV:**

Watching as Caius made his way from the dungeon, I slumped down against the wall as my body began to relax from my release. Tugging on the restraints that were keeping me captive, a low sigh escaped me as I wondered how I ended up here again. Pulling the chains from the wall, knowing Caius would have my ass for it, I worked them from my wrists.

Pulling on my pants followed by my shirt, I picked up my cloak from the ground. Placing it over my arm I made my way from the dungeon and up the stair case. Running a hand over my short black spikes, I tried to shake the thoughts from my head. The truth was, every moment with Caius was more pleasure then I had felt in my many years on this earth.

I was his pet. I was his only source of pleasure.

"Felix!" A low groan escaped my lips as I turn to come face to face with Corin.

"I have been looking all over for you." I lent up against the staircase, looking over at her.

"So you found me. What's up?" I watched as the frown creased her forehead.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" trying to rack my brain as to what I was forgetting, then it hit me, I was supposed to meet her in her chambers an hour ago.

"Corin, I am sorry. Master Caius needed me for something" reaching out and softly running my hand over her cheek "I will make it up to you soon, I promise" seeing her closing her eyes to my touch, she softly nodded her head.

"I have to attend to the wives. I will come find you after?" Pulling my hand back as I nod at her. I turned and began back up the staircase. Making my way down the hall, I stopped at my chambers.

Pushing open my chamber door throwing my cloak over the chair, I pulled my shirt off and headed for the bathroom. Turning on the shower, letting the room fill with steam, my thoughts once again turning to Caius.

Over the last year he called upon me more and more. At first I thought it was a one off but as the year went on, once a month turned into once every few weeks to what was now weekly. Undoing my pants as I pushed them from my body and stepped in the shower, I remembered the first time I had said no to him. Boy did I feel it for the next week.

I quickly learnt that no one ever said no to Caius. Letting the water wash over my body, trying to wash the memory away with it, the usual feeling of shame washing over me; At first when he called on me I felt an air of superiority that I was the one he wanted. It all soon became clear that he only wanted me for my body. Nothing more. What I wasn't getting from Caius, I turned to Corin for.

Neither knew about the other. It was the way I planned to keep it. While Caius toyed with both myself and Athenodora, he never touched her the way he did me. Again at first I felt special but as the year went on I found it harder and harder to keep this hidden. Especially from Master Aro, even if I did know his secret, I didn't want to find out what would happen should this ever get out.

No matter how hard I tired over the last year, I would always end up unable to think of anything but Caius until we met again. It was always a surprise to know what he would have in store for me. Giving into the thoughts, my hands moving over my body, as my thoughts began to wonder what next week would have in store for me...


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Caius POV:**

Pushing open the door to my chamber, the smirk still evident across my face. Each time with Felix left him wanting more and more. Each time I played him like a puppet until I was satisfied and then cut him loose. It had been like this for a year now. Each time he pleased me in a way that Athenodora could not.

Yes I stayed married to her but it was not out of love. It was pity. I took her from the only life she knew and kept her locked away in a tower here. For many centuries she was my pet. I had never really loved her. How could I when I loved something else more.

Myself.

I was only out to please myself and I didn't care who got hurt in the path. Yes I spent time with her but never sexually and with Corin's help, she was content to stay that way. The truth was, neither myself or Aro were in love with those we stayed married to but neither would admit to it. Neither of us would set them free so they could be happy.

No we wanted them to believe what we wanted them to, live how we let them live while Aro and I had our fun. My choice of poison was Felix and my decision to "Master" over him has proved quite enjoyable. Shrugging off my cloak, I laid it down on the bed. My bed. One I had never shared with Athenodora. One I planned on sharing with Felix many, many times.

Undoing my shirt and pulling it off my body, I unzipped my pants and pushed them down. Stepping out of them, I made my way into my bathroom. Turning on the hot water, I stepped in underneath it. Tilting my head back as I ran a hand through my blonde locks, my thoughts on Felix. By now he had probably broken free of his chains and was back in his chambers by now. It didn't matter to me though. I didn't plan on using the dungeons again any time soon.

I very rarely used the same room twice. Today was different. Today I wished to remind him that he was mine. I knew he had planned to meet up with Corin. I could not stand for that. He belonged to me. I needed to remind him of that so I had planned for him to meet me in my office at the same time he had arranged to meet Corin.

Being a ruling master here in Volterra was proving to be more fun with each passing year that went by. The lower guards would act as my eyes and ears without question. They would report back to me while so scared of me that they kept their mouths shut. They too were my puppets. Felix had no idea of what I was doing. He had no idea that I was isolating him from everyone. He didn't notice that Demetri was too busy chasing after Jane to visit his best friend.

I was slowly making that it was I who was the only one in his life. The only one he trusted, the only one he wanted, the only one he crave. Yes it was my own sick brand of torture. But this was a game of no losers. I would win and so would Felix. I controlled everything and as long as I did, nothing would go wrong.

Running the soap over my body, I thought back to the first day with Felix. The look in his eyes, the air of superiority that filled his movements. In that moment, why I had chosen him became clear. He was not like any of the other guards. He had his strength behind him and that was all he needed.

He didn't need a gift to be noticed by me. With each item of clothing I removed from his body, with each muscle that was bought to light, I knew I had made the right decision. Felix was what I have craved for centuries.


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Felix POV:**

Stepping out of the shower and taking a towel off the railing, wrapping it around my waist, I entered my bedroom again. Falling face down on the bed, I let out a sigh. Corin would be here in a few hours and I knew that she would question me about what Caius wanted with me earlier. I could never tell her though.

I was carrying a secret that I couldn't tell anyone. Not even Demetri. Mind you I hadn't seen him in a while. Word around the castle was that he and Jane were playing cat and mouse with each other again. Just the thought of those two and the games they played with each other exhausted me. I just wish they would get together and end the games.

Both were masochists though so the game was more exciting to them than the end result. Letting out a soft groan as I heard a knock at my door. I debated ignoring it. It was too early to be Corin so whoever was on the other side of that door would just annoy me.

Letting out a sigh a I pushed myself up off my bed, as the knocking continued, whoever was on the other side was not going away until I had answered. Pulling open the door glaring at the lower guard who stood before me,

"what do you want?"

"I have a note from Master Caius" Holding out my hand to take the note from him, without another word, I turned and slammed the door in his face. Opening the note from Caius, my brows creasing in a frown

Felix, meet me in my office in 3 hours.

Shaking my head as I crumpled up the note and tossed it in the bin. Ah fuck. Corin was going to have my nuts for this. I would be blowing her off for Caius again. If I didn't know any better I swore this was happening on purpose.

Walking over to my closet, I pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and a clean pair of pants. Pulling down one of my clean shirts, doing up the buttons as I turned and exited my closet, I moved over to my desk. Taking out a sheet of paper, I wrote a note for Corin.

Duty calls, I am sorry love. I will make it up to you. I know I keep blowing you off but hopefully we can spend time together soon. My chambers will be empty if you wish to wait for me. I don't know how long I will be away for. Speak soon. Felix.

Folding up the note and slipping it into my pocket, I grabbed my cloak and opened the door and slipping out into the hall. Making my way through the halls, I needed to find the lower guard that would be leaving the ones stationed outside the wives tower. Turning a corner, I came face to face with him.

"Ah Michael. There you are. You are about to go on duty yes?"

"That is correct Felix. Do you need something?" Taking the note from my pocket and handing it to him

"Could you please pass this onto Corin for me. Please see that she gets it. It is rather important." Watching him nod, I bowed my head in gratitude and headed for the entrance. If I was seeing Caius again soon, I would need to hunt. Shrugging on my cloak, pulling my hood securely in place, I headed into the shadows and out of Volterra.


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Caius POV:**

After sending the note to Felix, after hearing from one of the lower guard that he had planned to meet her after her duties with the wives was complete, I had the same guard deliver the message to Felix telling him to meet me at the same time he was supposed to see her.

Pulling on a shirt as a smirk crossed my lips, I pulled on my jacket and crossed the room. Opening my chamber door, I made my way towards my office. My plan was coming together perfectly. Pushing open my office door, the smirk fading from my lips as I spotted one of the lower guards, Michael.

"Is there a reason you are here uninvited Michael?"

"I apologise my lord but I thought you would want to see this." Taking the note he handed me, I opened it. Raising a brow as I read over the words, I gave Michael a nod

"Thank you Michael." Dismissing him with a wave of my hand, I turned and walked behind my desk. Pulling out my keys from my pocket, I unlocked the top draw and opened it. Putting Felix's note to Corin in the drawer, I locked it and put the keys back in my pocket. Sitting back in my chair as I drummed my fingers together. Oh how I wished I could see my handy work being played out.

Whilst Felix was with me, Corin would once again think she had been stood up by him causing her to turn on him. Michael will deny that Felix ever gave him the note so there was no way it could be traced back to me, making Felix look as though he was trying to hide something. No one would ever suspect he was telling the truth as not one master would constantly call on a guard more then once a day for reasons that could not be explained.

My puppets were far too easy to manipulate when they allowed their feelings for each other to get in the way. Aro of course would know the truth but speaking of my indiscretions would mean he would have to out his own and we both knew that our secrets would remain as such.

Lowering my arms, I began to shift through the papers that cluttered my desk. Hearing a knock on my office door, I raised a brow as I sat back in my seat.

"Enter!" Folding my arms over my chest as Aro made his way into my office.

"Aro, what a surprise. You have learned to knock" Attempting to keep the smirk off my face and failing to do so, "and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cut the act Caius, you know exactly why I am here." Raising a brow at his tone, I stand from my seat.

"I have no clue as to why you are here Aro so kindly get to your point or you can exit the same way you entered. I have work to do." Hearing his exasperated sigh

"You can't keep messing with their lives Caius. Should Corin and Felix decide to see each other, you cannot interfere with that. We do not control them." Letting out an indignant snort, I lowered myself back into my chair.

"You deal with your guards the way you wish to and I will deal with mine the way I wish to. You have always been too soft on them Aro. It is why they no longer fear you or Marcus."

"I do not wish for them to fear me Caius." Moving around the papers on my desk, not looking up at him, my tone sounding bored

"is that all you wanted?" Hearing him huff with annoyance before leaving the room I got up from my desk once more and locked the door behind him. How dare he tell me what to do. He did not control me the way he did with the guards.

Moving over to the window, letting out a disgruntled sigh, I linked my arms behind my back. Obviously Corin was not doing her job properly or he wouldn't have his knickers in a twist...


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Felix POV**

Pushing open the doors to the castle, winking at the human receptionist with my cocky grin as I walked past her I shook my head with a smirk as I made my way up the staircase towards my chambers. Making them blush was so easy. Demetri and I would often make a game of toying with them until Jane got wind of it. The masters could not figure out why we were going through the humans so quickly until one of the lower guard snitched and told them what we were doing.

Since then we backed off. Shaking my head remembering the many women we competed with over the centuries for sport kept the smirk across my face as I reached my chamber door. Pushing it open, I didn't have long before I had to meet with Caius. Quickly stripping off my blood covered shirt, throwing it away I moved into my closet. I had met a small group of girls stumbling out a bar a few towns away and made quite a mess of myself as I drained them all.

If my past meetings with Caius told me anything, I needed to be prepared for almost anything. Pulling off my pants I got a clean pair from the draw and slipped them on. Taking a clean shirt off the hanger and doing up the buttons, I turned and left my chambers again. Making my way down the halls once more as I made my way towards Caius' office.

"Felix!" Stopping in my tracks as I heard Demetri's voice, I tried to stifle a groan as I turned to face him, my brow raised as he made his way over to me.

"Where are you off to?" Folding my arms over my chest, my brow raising higher

"I don't see how that is any of your business Demetri but if you must know I have to meet with Master Caius." Watching as his forehead creased in a frown, I really couldn't understand why he had all the women of the castle falling all over themselves to be near him. The sound of his voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Master Caius? When did he start calling on only you? Weren't you just with him this morning?" Shrugging as my tone sounding bored

"He prefer things done right the first time. He doesn't believe anyone else can accomplish that. If you have a problem feel free to take it up with him Demetri. Don't you have someone else's ass you could be kissing though?" Fighting back a laugh as he turned away distinctly hearing him mutter

"self pretentious asshole" as he walked away. Shaking my head as I pushed myself off the wall that I had been leaning against, I continued making my way down the halls. Reaching Caius' office, I knocked twice and waited.

"Enter!" Turning the door handle, I entered his office and closed the door. Standing silently by the door with my hands clasped behind my back, I stayed silent.

"Ah, Felix. Right on time. Follow me please!" Watching him cross the room to the door and open it once more, I turned and followed after him like a puppy following its owner. Keeping quiet as we made our way through the halls and down the main staircase towards the garages.

Keeping my face an emotionless mask, I followed out the doors as he walked out into the streets of Volterra as confusion now coursed through me. Seeing a car waiting with the door open, Caius got in and motioned for me to follow. Bowing my head, I got in without question. Where the hell was I being taken?


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Caius' POV:**

Feeling the car coming to a stop watching as the driver gets out of the car and opens the door, I get out of the car. Not looking back at Felix, tonight, I wanted somewhere a little special so I took him to a house that I owned in Guardistallo, Italy. I wanted him well away from the castle.

As a smirked crossed my lips, I took the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. There was nothing to the house itself but one of the rooms spoke louder then anything. Closing the door and locking it behind Felix. Taking him firmly by the hand I led him towards the back bedroom. Opening the door and motioning for him to enter, hearing a soft groan as he looked around the room seeing the various objects in the room, some of which would be used, some wouldn't.

As much as I didn't like to use the same place twice for our adventures I didn't feel that way about this house. I had so much in store for my pet here. Walking into the middle of the room, looking Felix up and down

"Out of those stupid clothes... Right now!" Folding my arms over my chest, Felix quickly began to strip. He wasn't about to disobey me. "Now, get onto your knees!" He hesitated for a second. He could tell from the look on my face that I wasn't kidding around. I never did.

Taking the ropes from where they were laid out, I motioned for him to hold out his hands. Wrapping them tightly around his wrists, knowing that they could never really hold him captive, I took a small chain and secured it around his wrists too. Pulling his wrists up by the chains, I secured it to another that was hanging off the roof.

Stepping back, I looked down over my handy work. Seeing one of the strongest vampires I had ever come to know looking so helpless before me brought a smirk to my lips. Turning and walking back to the table, I picked up the nipple clamps. Walking back toward Felix slowly, I saw a look of shock in his eyes.

"Not a sound my pet or you will be punished." Applying the nipple clamps to his body, I watch his face as he bites down on his lip as his face contorts with pain. Brushing my fingertips over his cheek, he looks up at me with pleading eyes. Taking a step back I look over his body again.

"Hmm doesn't seem enough." Turning back to the table, I pick up the ball clamps from the table. Turning back to Felix, his eyes were still on my face. Watching his face move down to my hands, his eyes widening once more

"Please, Master, No!" Shaking my head disapprovingly

"Now, now. I thought I said not a sound. You know what this means don't you?" Watching as he hangs his head, I turn back to the table setting down the clamps. Picking up the gag, I move over to him. Standing before him, I secure the ball in his mouth and fasten the straps. Turning back to the table, picking up the clamps once more I move them around in my hands.

"Stand Felix!" Watching him slowly get to his feet, I move behind him and crouch down. Securing the clamps to his scrotum, I hear his muffled screams as the pain sets in. Standing once more, my hands moving to unfasten the belt on my pants, I remove it completely. Folding it in half, my hand moving to rest on his back as I push him forward slightly, I brought the hand with the belt backwards before whipping it around and bringing it forward connecting with his ass.

Hearing his muffled screams again, I shake my head and repeat my actions. Listening again, I hear no sound.

"That's more like it!"

**Felix' POV:**

Closing my eyes, hunched over before Caius as he continues to cause me pain, the sting from his belt against my ass causing me to bite down on the ball that had me gagged as I fought to keep silent.

Everything Caius was doing causing more and more pain to shoot through my body. It was in this moment that I knew no matter what I did, how quiet I was, I was being punished for something. Not that I had any idea what I was being punished for.

Opening my eyes, I saw Caius standing before me again looking over my body surveying his handy work. Hanging my head, there was no use fighting it. I had to submit to him. I was after all just his pet.

Although I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his eyes boring into me. I knew if I looked at him he would be wearing a smug expression on his face. I was powerless to stop him. Just how he wanted.

**Caius POV:**

Giving a nod of satisfaction I moved my hand to the button of my pants popping it open. Unzipping my zipper, I pushed my pants from my body and kicked them off along with my shoes. Moving to stand behind him, my hand resting on his back as I pushed him forward, his body moving so he was bent over in front of me.

Resting a hand on his waist, I used the other to guide my length into his ass. I had become hard at the mere sight of my pet being gagged before me. His body was that which most craved. He was a well built man.

Positioning my length at the entrance to his ass, I moved my hand to rest against his waist as I slowly began to move my length deep inside him making him feel every inch. Pulling him back against me as I move deeper inside him, a low hiss escaping me as his muscles encase my length. I continued to move my length harder and deeper inside Felix' ass as I continued to pull him back to me pushing my shaft deeper inside, sending waves of pleasure coursing through me.

Continuing to move my body at a slow pace, I moved a hand from his waist. Wrapping my hand around his balls, squeezing them, I heard the muffled sound of his screams of agony. Leaving my hand where it was, squeezing every so often, the sound of his muffled screams spurring me on as I continued to bury my length deep inside his ass. Feeling my body becoming tense with each thrust, I knew I was close to my end. With one last squeeze of his balls, I moved my hand to rest against his waist as my length began to quiver inside him.

Slowly moving my length from inside him, taking it in my hand as I began to run my hand along it, the quivering continuing. With a low growl, I began to spill my load, aiming my length at his back as my cum sprayed across his back. With a low sigh, I could feel my body beginning to relax.

Letting myself recover for a few moments, my eyes closed as a smile crossed my lips. Slowly I began to move back around in front of him, my face becoming an emotionless mask as I lent into his ear and whispered

"This was just a reminder Felix. I am your master and you, are my pet. I do not share well. Understood!" Growling softly as I moved to put my pants back on, slipping on my shoes once more. Moving back over to his body, my hand reaching up to release him from the chains.

Watching as he falls to the ground, curling up from the pain I had put him through, I shook my head and left the room. Closing the door behind me as I left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Felix POV:**

Hearing Caius' words as I hung from the chain, my eyes closing as they hit me. Dropping to the floor once he released me from the hanging chain, I listened as the door closed behind him. Curling up onto the floor, my body hurting from the torture I was put through. I wanted to release myself from the clamps and ties that bound me but I couldn't bring myself to move.

Caius' words had shocked me. I had seem him power hungry over the many centuries I had been with the Volturi but I had never seen him so possessive over anyone. Not even his own wife. Why me? What was it about me that Caius wanted so badly that he didn't care what he put me through to make his point.

Closing my eyes tighter, I thought about Corin. With each day that passed I found myself falling harder for her. But now, I had to end it with her. If Caius ever found out that I was falling in love with Corin then god only knows what he would do. Not only to me but to her as well. There was no way out of this mess Caius had put me in. How was I ever going to get out of this now? I knew the answer before I had even finished the thought.

There was no way out. No one ever denied a master what they wanted, especially not Caius. As I laid there, my thoughts swirling around the mess, a soft sigh escaped me. I needed to get out of this house and back to the castle. I needed to hide myself away. I was a danger to anyone who came near me. Caius was going to stop at nothing to get his way. If I kept to myself then at least the damage would be minimal and I could hopefully avoid a repeat of today.

A shudder ran through my body at the thought of the violation my body had been put through. Opening my eyes, I look down at my hands. Using all my strength, what little I had left, I broke free from the ropes and chain. Quickly moving my hands to remove the clamps from my balls, followed by the clamps attached to my nipples, I threw them against the wall. I then moved my hands to the back of my head undoing the gag and throwing it too. Rolling onto my back, I looked up at the ceiling. What if I didn't go back. What if I ran...

Shaking my head as I sat up with a sigh, I knew Caius would send Demetri after me. There was no escaping him. I had to go back and face my demons. I had to go back and tell Corin that things between us were over. Running my hands over my face, my body was tense at the mere thought of what I had to do. I had no idea how to even begin to explain this to her without saying anything about why I really had to do it.

Things between her and I had been great up until recently. Maybe I could just avoid her. Either way she would end up hating me for something I couldn't control. Placing my hands on the floor I pushed myself up off the ground. Walking over to where I had left my clothes, my movements slow as I regained control of my aching body.

Carefully slipping on my boxers and pants, I kept my shirt in my hands as I opened the door. Slowly walking down the stairs, I made sure Caius was gone before I opened the front door. Slipping on my shirt as I stepped out into the darkness, I closed the door behind me as I started to walk away. I hoped I never had to see this house again. Taking off in a run, I began to make my way home. Wherever the hell it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Caius POV**

Feeling the car coming to a stop and my door being opened, I get out of the car and make my way inside the castle. Straightening out my clothes as I make my way back to my office, I only had one more thing I needed to take care of now that I had dealt with Felix.

Stopping one of the lower guards who was hanging around the corridor

"Make yourself useful and tell Corin she is to come and see me!" Smirking as he scurries off to find her, I opened the door to my office and moved over to the window. Looking out the window at the Volterran night skies, I linked my hands behind my back as I waited for Corin to join me. Not paying much attention to the scenery, my thoughts ran over my latest encounter with Felix.

Dominating him the way I had gave me a rush of power like never before. If he was smart he would listen to me or his punishment would be much much worse and he knew it. The thought of killing him had crossed my mind but not even I was cruel enough to end my pet and put him out of his misery.

No, ending someone he cared about would make my point that much stronger. I had a vast amount of choices of who that would be. I didn't care about the consequences of my actions, no one comes between me and what belongs to me. Hearing a knock at my office door, snapping me from my thoughts of Felix hanging there helpless, I turned and sat down at my desk

"Enter!" Sitting back in my chair as Corin entered and bowed before me, my smirk widening as I thought about what a good pet she would make. Too bad Felix had tainted her for me.

"You wished to see me Master?" Motioning to a seat before me

"I did indeed Corin." Folding my arms as I lent forward resting them on the desk, he eyes filled with confusion. I had never requested a private audience with anyone, I just couldn't stand any of them. Sitting in silence for a few moments as she watched me, her hands folded in her lap. "Corin, my dear. You have been the personal guard for my wife for many centuries now. In those centuries I have never had to call upon you for anything."

She gave me a soft nod, waiting for me to continue, "Things have changed though Corin. Of late, you seem distracted by something. I have tried my best to ignore this but when it comes to my wife's safety, I simply can no longer ignore the facts"

"I am sorry master, I do not know of what you speak of" Shaking my head at her words, I tried to keep the growl from escaping me. Just the thought of her with my Felix was sickening me.

"Corin, you know exactly what it is I speak of. Your relationship with Felix is clouding your ability to do your job correctly and to the high standards I have come to expect from you. As of this moment, you are to no longer see him. I understand he is your fellow guard but the visits to his chambers are to stop. I will not have my wife put in harms way because of your personal life. Is this understood?" Watching her reluctantly nod her head, looking down at her hands placed in her lap, the hesitation in her words

"Yes, Master, I understand" Waving my hand dismissing her from my office, I sat back in my chair as I watched he leave. The smirk now returning to my lips. Such a fool. How was she to know I didn't care about what happened to Athenodora. She could end her and I wouldn't even notice. This was about Felix. I could not have her swaying his loyalty to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Corin POV**

Getting up from the chair in Caius' office, I crossed the room to his door. Opening it and slipping out into the hall, my head reeling from the conversation just now. What had I just agreed to do? Shaking my head as I make my way through the halls, I tried to piece everything together.

How did Caius know that Felix and I had been seeing each other. No body but Felix and I knew that. Unless... that little fucking snitch! In all the times he had been with Caius, he spilled his guts. Shaking my head, I made my way towards his chambers. Reaching his door and beating against it, I waited for him to answer.

As the moments passed, I grew more and more impatient and more and more annoyed. Opening his chamber door and entering, a low growl escaping me not seeing him.

"FELIX!" Folding my arms over my chest, I expected him to walk out of the bathroom but still nothing. Turning on my heels and walking from the room slamming the door closed behind me, I tried to think of where he could be. He didn't have patrols in the evening and he wasn't with Caius so where was he hiding.

"Everything okay Corin?" Spinning around, I hadn't noticed Demetri standing by the wall.

"Have you seen Felix, Demetri?" Hearing him snort out a laugh, I raised a brow. This should be good.

"The last I saw Mr high and mighty himself he was heading for Caius' office. If I were you, I would stay away from him. He is in a mood." Tilting my head to the side, my confusion growing, this was unlike Demetri.

In the many years I had known him he had never spoken ill of his best friend. Nodding softly giving him a soft smile

"Thank you Demetri, I will" Turning back around I began walking back through the castle, unsure of what to do now. I wanted to confront Felix but something told me to listen to Demetri.

Letting out a soft sigh as I ran a hand through my blonde curls, I could feel my body tensing up. What the hell was going on around here. Letting out a huff of annoyance, I made my way back to my chamber. Tapping my finger against my lip, I tried to think of what I could do.

If I went to Felix I would not only be setting myself up to argue with him but also ignore a Masters order. Not that I cared what he had ordered me to do. I couldn't be touched.

"Aro!" The thought hit me with such a force, I let out a laugh. Of course, why hadn't I thought about him before. If it was true about my duties being effected then he would know about it! I was guarding his wife as well. Turning back around, I made my way quickly towards his office.

He wouldn't be in the throne room until morning and I couldn't wait until then. I needed to speak with him while he was alone. Reaching his office door, I knocked softly.

"Enter!" Resting my hand for a moment, I let out an un-needed breath before turning the handle and walking inside bowing respectfully.

"I am sorry to disturb you Master Aro but may I please speak with you?"

"Of course, my dear." Hearing his words. I closed the door behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.

Aro POV

Placing my pen on the desk as Corin gracefully enters my office, my brow raised in confusion. I had not called upon my pet yet here she was before me. Raising from my chair as she knelt on the floor with her head bowed, she was waiting for me to give her permission to speak. A smirk crossed my lips as I thought of how well I had trained my little treasure. Linking my hands behind my back, I turned and looked out the window of my office.

"Tell me my pet, what is on your mind?"

"Perhaps you should see for yourself Master" Turning around to face her, her eyes were still looking at the ground.

"Look at me Corin!" My tone was harsh as the command left my lips. Slowly she raised her head and her eyes met mine. I saw she was somewhat confused herself. My brow raising again,

"What is this about Corin?" Watching as she raised her hand to me, he words barely a whisper

"Master Caius, my lord" My back straightening as I became tense, I crossed the room in three strides as I took her hand as her thoughts began to flow through my mind. I saw why she was confused. Shaking my head at her thoughts, I was going to kill my brother for this. Dropping her hand I moved away from her. Speaking softly,

"I have seen your thoughts. Tell me what happened. Every detail."

Corin POV

Placing my hands in my lap as Aro drops my hand, my gaze returning to the floor.

"Master Caius had one of the lower guards come to me after my duties to the wives were complete. Once I had arrived he told me of his disappointment in the standards of which I was carrying out my tasks set by you and he. He feels my relationship with Felix is the cause of it. He ordered me to stay away from Felix or I would face punishment as he did not wish his wife to be put in any danger because of my personal life."

Looking up at Aro as I finished explaining my meeting with Caius.

"Master, you know I would never let anything come between me and my work in this castle." Looking back down at the floor as he became silent, I stayed quiet as I waited for him to speak. I waited for him to tell me that Caius was right. I waited for my punishment from my one true master.

Aro POV

Turning my back to Corin as she told me everything Caius had said to her, the anger coursing through me at her every word. Shaking my head as she told me Caius had said she had slipped in her standard of completing her task, each word pissing me off more.

I knew why Caius was doing what he was doing. He didn't want anyone to be linked to Felix in the same way he was. What he failed to notice was they were falling for each other. Without looking at Corin, I spoke

"Corin, you are correct. You are still performing your duties to the high standard in which we expect from you." Turning to look at Corin, I moved back to her. Crouching down before her, I placed my hand against her cheek. She raised her head to look at me, the poor dear still had no clue what was going on. "Carry on as you were. Ignore Caius' request. I will sort it my pet."

Slowly she gave me a small smile.

"Go wash up, I wish to see you in my chambers in 2 hours." Standing back up, I moved back to my desk and sat back down behind it. "You are dismissed" Picking my pen back up as she stood from the floor, I watched as she moved to the door, bowing respectfully

"Thank you master." After the door had closed, I sat back in my chair letting out a soft growl. What the fuck was Caius doing?


	12. Chapter 12

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Felix POV:**

Walking back through the doors of the castle, I silently made my way to my chambers. Thankfully the halls were clear of people. The last thing I wanted to do was see or talk to anyone. Running a hand over my face, I felt marginally better after my hunt along the way.

Pushing open the doors to my chambers, I pulled off my shirt and threw it in the corner. Heading for the bathroom, I turned on the hot water before turning and undoing the button on my pants. Unzipping them and pushing them down along with my boxers I stepped into the shower.

Leaning up against the wall slowly sliding down into a sitting position. Letting the hot water ease the tension in my body, I sat with my face in my hands. Caius was slowly destroying every part of me and the sick fact was I was letting him. He had so much power over me, power that I had given him. I was slowly losing my grip on myself. I had no idea of what it was I was turning into.

How had I let myself become a play toy for someone else's amusement. It was sickening. I barely recognised myself any more. Leaning my head back against the wall, I hated myself for pushing everyone away to simply please Caius. I hated at this very moment all I wanted to do was go to Corin just to be close to someone, to feel someone's arms around me in comfort. As much as I wanted it though, I would not allow myself to move from this shower.

If Caius found out I had gone to her, it could only mean more trouble for me unless the sick twisted bastard went for her. I could not allow any harm to come to her at the hands of me. I cared too much to see anything happen to her. She didn't deserve it. I knew I would have to see her and tell her we were through but the coward in me that gave into Caius' every demand was not ready to face her. Every time I thought of Caius, I became more and more angry. Angry with him but more angry with myself for allowing him to have such control over me.

Feeling my hands balling into fists, I swung my closed fist at the wall letting out a growl of frustration. I needed to get myself out of this mess but didn't know where to begin. Could I deny Caius? Could I go against him and refuse his every demand? No, I couldn't. I was too much of a coward to do so and I hated that about myself.

Closing my eyes as I lent my head back against the wall, I raised my hand to my head as I ran my hand over my head, the thought of running crossed my mind again. For the first time in centuries, I hated my existence and what I had let it become.

Reaching up and turning off the shower, I pulled myself up off of the floor. Reaching out for a towel that hung on the rack, I wrapped it around my waist and headed into the bedroom. Falling down face first on the bed, I let out a groan. Fuck I was pathetic.


	13. Chapter 13

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Corin's POV:**

After leaving Aro's office, walking through the halls of the castle a smirk painted across my lips. I had won this battle. Yes I had used my relationship with Aro to get my own way but it was effective so I didn't care. I felt as though I was squealing on Caius and his request that I stay away from Felix but even though the request came from a master, it was absurd.

Why was everyone else in this castle allowed to do as they pleased when it came to who they were romantically involved with but when it came to me, I was forbidden to see the man I fell in love with more each day. I knew there was only one way to get the answers I needed... that was from Felix himself.

With each step I took towards his chamber, his scent got stronger and stronger so I knew he was in. The last thing I wanted to do was have to search the castle for him. Even with his size, he knew how to hide when he wanted to. Although I knew most of them, there were a few of his hiding places that I was not aware of. Just as Felix didn't know most of mine.

Reaching the door to Felix's chambers, I didn't bother knocking on the door. I wasn't about to give him the chance to avoid me as he has been doing. He was going to see me whether he liked it or not. Raising a brow as I saw him laying face down on the bed in just a towel, I folded my arms over my chest

"Hope I am not disturbing anything." Raising a brow as he let out a low sigh and rolled over to look at me,

"What is it Corin?" Leaning up against the wall, my tone turning harsh

"Well its nice to see you too Felix and here I thought you would be happy to see me." Hearing another sigh escape him, I watched as he sat up on the bed and looked over at me

"Now is not a good time Corin, what do you need?" Crossing the room as I knelt down on the floor in front of him, I pressed my hand against his cheek as he lowered his head to look at me.

"I need you to tell me why I was ordered to not see you any more? Why I was ordered never to go near you? Why I can no longer see the man that I am falling in love with and why I was ordered to do all this by Master Caius" Lowering my hand as he jerked away from me and looked over at the wall his tone barely a whisper

"Maybe you should have listened to him Corin. This won't end well for you, you know."

"I don't care about what happens to me Felix. What is going on?" Moving backwards as he stands from the bed, I pull my knees to my chest as he paces in front of me. Stopping occasionally to turn and look at me before he resumes his pacing. I couldn't help but worry about what it was he was hiding.

Finally he stopped his pacing, a crouched down before me. Feeling his hand resting against my cheek, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch

"You really want to know? I warn you. It's not going to be easy to hear. For you of all people." Turning my head, I pressed my lips against his palm, my voice whispering

"I am not going anywhere. What is your big secret my love?"


	14. Chapter 14

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.**

**Felix's POV**

Letting out a soft sigh as I look down at Corin, I stood up and moved across the room. Looking out the window as I ran a hand over my face, I turned back to look at her. She was still on the floor with her knees up against her chest, she was wearing a look of confusion on her face. She had every reason to look confused. With every moment of silence, with every moment her gift washed over me, I could see her growing more tense as she watched me.

Waiting for me to speak. Waiting for me to tell her everything. With another sigh, I lowered myself into the chair by the window

"The reason Master Caius told you to keep away from me Corin, is because he is my master in every sense of the word. He is my dominant and I am his submissive. The more time I spend with you, the less I spend worshipping the ground he walks on."

My hands gripped the arms of the chair at my last words. My head lowered as the shame of my words washed over me. I did not dare look at Corin. I couldn't bare to see what look she now wore. Was it disgust? Would I look up and find her still sitting there?

"He gave me the same orders as you Corin but unlike you, I was prepared to listen to see that no harm came to you. I could not bare the thought of something happening to you because of me."

Finally allowing myself to look up at her, I was speechless as her eyes met mine. She wore a sympathetic look. I watched as she placed her hands beside her and rose slowly from the ground. I watched as she crossed the room and moved towards me.

Wrapping my arms around her waist as she lowered herself into my lap, I softly pressed my lips against her shoulder as she placed her hand on my cheek. Looking up into her eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what made her defy Caius the way she had.

All the guards knew that he was not one to be crossed. Everyone obeyed Caius. Possibly more so then Aro.

"You know what will happen when he finds out you have been here."

"Shhh my love. It is going to be alright. MY master has told me to disregard the orders given to me by Caius." Looking up at her, a look of confusion painted heavily across my face

"Your Master?" Hearing her sigh, my grip tightened around her waist

"Aro. He is my master, in every sense of the word. Aro is my dominate and I am his submissive"

"Then why is he not agreeing with Caius? How is it you are allowed to see me still knowing that you will never completely belong to him while your heart belongs to me?"

"He does not seek to own me the way Caius does Felix. As long as I adhere to his every need and do not go against his wishes, I am free to continue seeing you. Should our relationship interfere with my relationship with him, then things will change." Feeling her lips pressing against my forehead, I began to relax against the chair as my eyes closed.

She understood better than anyone. For which I was thankful for. Tensing once again as Caius' words re-entered my mind I looked up at her once more

"I don't think you understand just how Caius is Corin. He isn't going to be happy with this. It will anger him more"

"Shhh Felix, it is all going to be okay. It will be sorted my love. Please do not worry." Before I could argue, her lips were pressed against mine, her hands moving from against my cheek as she gripped my shirt, her lips moving against mine with a needful hunger.

Moving my lips against hers, I kissed her with a deep passion as my arm moved to hook beneath her legs, whilst one tightened around her waist. Lifting her as I stood, my lips not moving from against hers as I crossed the room once more and laid her gently on the bed.

Running my hand along her thigh, her dress moving with my hand before I moved my hand to her inner thigh. Breaking my lips from hers, I trailed my lips along her jawline before ghosting them along her neck as my hand moved higher along her inner thigh.

Nipping softly at her neck as my thumb slid beneath her panties, I slowly began to move in circles over her nub, a low growl escaping me as I heard a knock at the door. Pushing the sound from my mind, I continued to move my thumb in circles against her nub as her hips pressed down against my hand.

Growling against as the knocking continued, I tried once more to push the sound out of my head. Pulling away as I heard my chamber door open, a loud growl escaping me before falling silent as my eyes went to the floor

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Master" My words hushed as I sunk to my knees focusing solely on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I simply mold them to fit my story.

Caius POV:

Staring down at the floor as Felix moved from the bed and sank to his knees before me, I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked between him and Corin who was still positioned on the bed. She had made no move to bow or show any signs of respect that as a master we had come to expect. This was a move that would cost her. I needed to show her that even though she is Aro's pet, she will receive no special treatment or leniency. She must show the same respect as the other waste of space guards who walked the halls of this castle.

Keeping my eyes on Felix, I kept my tone cold

"Do we need to have a discussion again Felix? I thought I made myself clear." Looking up at Corin as she moved to the edge of the bed, speaking again;

"To both of you."

Listening to the ticking clock on Felix' wall, no one spoke or offered an excuse for as to why they were together. With each second that passed, I grew more and more impatient.

Glancing down to Felix once more, he still stared at the ground, the buttons of shirt were undone and showed off his perfectly defined chest. A low growl escaped me as the thought of Felix with Corin crossed through my head.

"Felix! I asked you a question. Answer it!"

I watched as he raised his head to look at me. His mouth started to open before he closed it again and looked down. I had never seen him at a loss for words in all the centuries I had known him.

Shaking my head and looking up at Corin, I raised a brow once more.

"Well, Corin. Since Felix seems at a loss for words, would you care to tell me why, after our discussion, I find the two of you together?"

I raised a brow slowly as Corin pushed from the bed and slowly moved to kneel next to Felix. My eyes trained on them both as my lips thinned, a low growl escaped my lips as I watched Corin's arms raise and wrap around Felix's muscled body.

Narrowing my eyes at her as her eyes stayed on me with every move she made.

"I was told to ignore your orders, Master Caius. We were told to ignore your orders." A low snarl escaped me as I moved forward quickly, my hand raised as I bought it down across her face. The sound echoed through the room as I stepped back.

"Never speak to me with such disrespect Corin! You may be Aro's pet but that wont stop me should you cross me again."

Turning my back to them as I clasped my hands behind my back, I moved to look out the window.

"Now, what to do with the pair of you. For you see, I simply can not turned a blind eye to this. Felix, my pet, I am disappointed in you. You gave your word to submit to me but here you are going against my wishes. Your actions will see you receive a punishment"

Turning back around to face them both, neither had moved an inch. Corin still had her arms around what belonged to me. Another menacing growl escaped my lips as the sight. I needed to show Felix how serious I was but I also needed to show Aro not to disrespect me to the other guards.

For centuries we allowed him to be the front man for the Volturi. Aro had grown weak over the years but now, it was time for a change. Now, it was my turn and I would do whatever it takes to see it through.

The way things were right now, the Romanians could take over and Aro being the weak minded fool would just lay there and take it.

Not me.

No.

I would lead the Volturi to glory. I would see that nobody dare try to stand against us.

A slow smirk crossed my lips as I looked down at Corin.

"My dear child. Please, come to me." I saw Felix tense at my words as he attempted to hold onto her. He was scared for her. I watched as she slowly and gracefully rose to her feet and moved across to stand before me.

Stepping forward, I moved my hands to cup her cheeks my thumb moving slowly over her cheek.

"So beautiful. If only I had of chosen you as my pet instead of Aro. I could have showed you many things? Well things may have ended differently." Before she could open her mouth to speak, my hands moved to grip her head in my hands as I twisted it and snapped her head from her shoulders. Watching as her body fell to the ground, I tossed her head to Felix like a ball.

"Remember this for next time you choose to disobey me!"

Turning on my heels, I crossed the room with a satisfied smirk and exited his chamber. I would have some explaining to do when Aro found out but it was worth it to ensure my dominance over what was MINE.


End file.
